syamopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Neo
Neo '''is a sorian illuminate and one of the main protagonists in Syamo. He is a student of the Sorian Training Academy and a member of Team Nova. He along with his teammates were assigned as the chosen,"Heroes of Syamo" who's mission is to maintain peace in the Syamo System. He is a Nexian Emission Operator or N.E.O unit, a illuminate sorian cyborg created by the Kaizen corperation who's body were genetically altered, cybernetic augments and limb enhancements to create the perfect super soldier '''Appearance Neo's body is 40% synthetic and has his forearms, Upper back and lower legs replaced with cybernetics. His hair points diagonally down with a large spiky mullet at the top. Behind him are 4 artificial Zephyr wings that give him the power of flight. Personality Due to over 16 years of solitude, Neo is not much of a peoples person. Due to 5% of the mental areas of his mind being mechanical, Neo has a monotone personality. He is unable to feel emotions such as love, jealousy, happiness, sadness, fear, and many more. It is impossible to annoy him or get on his bad side unless violence is involved. He has a very high IQ and is able to process things faster than the average sorian. Abilities With his synthetic augmentations and replacements, Neo is a cybernetic super soldier made for war. His limb enhancers have the ability to change into multiple types of utilities and weaponry such as shields, swords, guns, lazers, and many more. With his flight pack he is able to fly at high speeds and cybernetic legs allow him to fall from incredible heights. Relationships Marthra Marthra often competes with Neo when it comes to things such as exams and written tests. While she has never been able to beat him. She never gives into defeat, being a cyborg does now mind her as he still treats him normally as if he wasn't one. Arthis Once realizing that Neo is a cyborg, Arthis assumed that Neo had a very dark past and he was critically injured. Arthis swore to Neo that he will find out who did this and make them pay. As both share many supportive abilities, Arthis views Neo as,"Him if he never had parents to begin with" In which he takes pity into. This does not stop Arthis and Neo's friendship as both share the same goal. Ivan Due to Neo being a cyborg, he has a monotone personality which bothers Ivan. He swears to make Neo angry or surprised and has failed to do so to the point where he himself gets angry. Soren Soren often does not talk with Neo as his responses are monotone and smart alec like. Soren is Often Freaked out about these answers. Kala As Neo is a N.E.O. Unit, Kala is a K.A.L.A unit and the first successor of the mass produced N.E.O.'s. Neo feels somewhat guilty that Kala has less freedom than he as she is 60% synthetic. Neo often tries his best to keep her from being corrupted by Kaizen and allow here to be Rozah Rozah often sulks about Neo's condition and wishes for the best of him. However he does not mind being one. They have no true connection except being teammates. Role on Team Nova Neo serves as Team Nova's ranged support and technician as he is able to do a wide variety of things that are related to machinery. With shield casters and many types of projectiles, it is difficult getting close to him or harming his teammates. Story Story Arc 0 Story Arc 1 Story Arc 2 Story Arc 3 Story Arc 4